The Rebellious Trainers
by Red1994
Summary: Three brothers living in a world of Pokemon all dealing with the harsh life that was created by their father. Courage is not enough to get through this journey; they will need friends to keep them in line to stop this terrible world.
1. Starting a Journey of My Own

Chapter One

BAM!

Ryan shot awake to find his little brother, Tyson, bawling on the rug, laid out on the hard wood floor. Ryan noticed Tyson's blankets were dangling off the top bunk of their bedroom. Sunlight was slowly creeping into the room as the sun crested the mountain. The light was shinnying through the window onto the blue wall. The pencils and pens on the desk glowed with the sunlight.

Ryan looked back down at the little tike whimpering at his bruise. His elbow was pulsing with red that spoke of the misery and pain he was in. Tyson is the type of person that's fierce and bold up until he gets hurt then he becomes the biggest baby on the planet. What else can be expected of a ten-year-old boy? They run around wanting to conquer the world but still need their mothers to tend their wounds. Unfortunately for this little Alexander the Great, the conquering ended before he could even get a meal in him.

Looking at Tyson lying in the sunlight reminded Ryan of their older brother. Tyson's hair looked exactly like his; short dirty blonde hair that turned golden when light shown through the strands. The only thing that lacked was the obvious age difference of growing a five o'clock shadow and the scars.

"Tyson, stop your crying!" my mother called from downstairs, "Ryan make sure you and your little brother are all packed up. "

"Sure mom."

Ryan turned and looked at his little brother. Tyson flashed a wicked smile as if he was up to something unbelievably evil. Ryan threw his pillow at him and told him to get dressed. Ryan got out of the bottom bunk, leaving the covers unmade and sheets messy. He dragged over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer. In it was his most valuable possession and treasure, the pokéball his brother, Warren, gave to him. The sphere gleamed in the sunlight with the crimson half reflecting a red glow onto everything in his dresser. The more he stared at it the more he was mesmerized by its magnificence. Ryan usually looks at it for inspiration but today was different. Today he'd be setting off on his own journey and for the first time he'll be able to use the pokéball. He put it into his backpack and packed a couple of jeans and shirts and his favorite jacket. He put on some navy jeans his favorite red shirt and his black jacket. He slipped on his blue beanie and had it hang slightly off the back letting his hair flow out on top. Lastly he buckled his sleeping bag to the bottom of his back pack. Ryan was ready for his journey finally.

Ryan has been waiting for four years to set off on his journey with his own Pokémon. When he turned ten he was supposed to go, but his mother refused to let him go on his own journey. She said she didn't think Ryan was old enough but Ryan thought it was because of his older brother and his dad. Both left the family four years ago and they haven't been seen since then. They've been alone since then, just Tyson, their mom, and himself. Their mom,Trisha tried to raise them the best she could but there are things that moms can't teach that only a father can.

Ryan was interrupted by loud snoring and then some soft whimpering. He walked over to his bed. The sheets were folded up against the wall with a couple of pillows bunched up at the head of the bed. They were moving up and down from a body breathing underneath. Ryan pulled the covers back over and saw Bagon sleeping soundly. He shook his little light blue head with his grey crest on top telling him it was time to get up. His triangular eyes squinted in the sunlight as he looked to see who awoke him. His little black pupils adjusted to the light and a smile appeared on his face. He squealed with joy seeing Ryan, waving his little stubby arms up and down his feet swinging in the air. Ryan picked him up and put him on the floor and rubbed his gray crest. Tyson finished getting dressed and packing his bag.

A wave of the scent of bacon rushed into the room and was followed by the sounds sizzling in the kitchen. Bagon's nose lifted in the air sniffing and cheered in excitement and went running out the room with Ryan and Tyson hot his heels. Bagon tripped however and crashed head first into the floor. Ryan tried to stop but Tyson crashed into him from behind and then was tabletop by Bagon on the floor. All three of them crashed into the kitchen on the hard cold tile.

"Honestly, when will you three learn to slow down and walk like normal people to get your food? Bagon, we've gone over this. You need to pick up your feet when you enter the kitchen otherwise you're just going to trip every time you try to get over the step. Now sit down like normal people and eat your breakfast."

Trisha went back to the bacon while the three got up off the floor and sat down at the counter. Bagon hopped into his baby seat that was made for him. They gobbled down their pancakes and made short work of the bacon as it was delivered. Trisha slid a box wrapped up in wrapping paper under Tyson arm.

"Happy Birthday buddy, here's your present."

Tyson gave his mom a hug and tore open the wrappings and flew open the lid. In it was an old ball cap that had water damage on the sides and a little tear on the side. The front had a design of half a pokéball while the rest was a dirty white. The brim was a blue with some dirt stains on it. Tyson looked at it with disappointment.

"What's this mom? Did you go to the dump just to get a torn up hat for me?"

"That was your fathers when he left for his journey. He wore that every day for ten years. I thought it would be of some inspiration for you to start your journey."

"This was dad's?" Both boys replied back.

"Yep, but if you don't want it I guess I can go put it back in the attic. Of course you did say it was trash so maybe that where I should put it…."

"No, don't! I'll keep it, thanks mom."

Tyson quickly grabbed the hat out of the box and whipped it on top of his head. It fit like a glove. Tyson looked up admiring the hat.

"Alright you two, you better get going before the professor gives the Pokémon to someone else."

"Aw! You're right. Bye Mom, love you."

Tyson bolted out the door with his backpack hung over his shoulder. Ryan picked up Bagon and put him on his shoulders and ran out after his little brother. Trisha just smiled as they rushed out. She turned and looked at an old picture of the family with all five of them together. A tear shed as she signed.

"They are all gone now, pursuing their own dreams. I hope they stay safe and make smart decisions. I don't even know if my Warren is even alive."

"You don't have to worry mother, I'm fine."

Trisha spun around and saw a man with broad shoulders and muscles bulging out his white shirt with torn jeans and dirty old sneakers. Along his right bicep was a scar that ran a good ten inches up to his shoulder. His shirt barely hid another large scar on his chest. His face was rough with unshaven hair, tanned skin, and few scars around his jaw line. His short dirty blond hair could barely be seen from under his worn-out beret on top. His blue eyes looked gently down on the woman.

"And I'll make sure the boys will stay safe on their own journey."

"Oh, Warren! You're alive!"

Trisha ran to her eldest son and grabbed him, embracing him. Tears flooded out her eyes. He hugged her lightly back. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Look at you; you've changed so much from that thin young boy who left me years ago."

"Pi! Pikachu, chu!"

A golden Pikachu came around the corner. The top of his head had fur spiked up in front. Across his face was a pink scar over his right eye. His right eye itself was a colorless grey with no light inside. He grinned at the sight of Trisha and bound to her and jumped into her arms.

"Sparky! Aw, look how cute you are. It's good to see you too! Where have you been?"

"I came back today to see the boys off and give Tyson a little gift. I'm not sure if he even remembers me. But it appears I just missed them."

"He remembers alright. He worships you as a hero. He's always asking when you were going to come back home. Ryan misses you too but he also misses his dad. It's been hard on them the past couple of years without both of you here."

"I'm sorry Mom, I really am, but I'm not done yet. I still have many things to do, and one of them is to stop that man that took their dad away from them. I love you, Mom. I'm sorry for the short time I had to see you. I got to go and catch up the boys."

With that Warren tore down the path that lead down to the town.

"Bye Warren… I love you too."

Ryan and Tyson walked down the path that leads from their house down to town. While Tyson was marching to the beat of his own drum and Bagon was toddling behind him, Ryan sauntered in the rear watching his younger brother.  
_God, was this the same kid that I woke up to this morning? I swear Tyson is bipolar sometimes. I pray for the poor Pokémon that has to deal with him. _

The boys continued down their trek towards the lab. Soon it came into view.

"Ryan! Look there it is! I can't wait to get my own Pokémon!"  
Tyson then took off towards the lab. Ryan began to chase after him.

**BOOOM**

A thunderous explosion shook the land knocking the boys tumbling backwards. Tyson crashed into tree while Ryan was flung on to the ground. Bagon was hurled back into the bushes. Ryan slowly stirred and looked up. Black smoke began to pour out of the lab in a huge plume. Continuing looking around, Ryan saw Tyson lying at the bottom of tree knocked out. He couldn't see Bagon. He then looked back towards the lab and the blaze that was beginning to consume it. Off to the side of the building he saw two shadows dash into the forest. He looked at the spot in the forest for a second until his attention was brought back to the burning building by screams and cries. Slowly he pushed himself up. He looked once more at Tyson to make sure he was okay then ran towards the inferno.

He smashed through the door, his eyes darting around looking for the source of the cries for help. In the corner was a fallen bookshelf and under laid the women crying for help. Ryan rushed to her aid and quickly lifted the bookshelf off of her legs. He finally got it off of her legs. He could see how badly burned and bruised her legs were. Instantly his face went red as he noticed that her skirt had developed a few unfortunate holes from the fire. He then helped pick her but found her to be a little taller than him and heavier. She couldn't hold her own weight with her damaged legs and instantly fell on to Ryan for support which ended up her chest in his face. Again trying to ignore his rapid increase in blood pressure he began to carry her out of the burning structure. She had since passed out from smoke inhalation. He struggled with her dead weight and his lack of developed muscles but trudged on through the fire. Burning pieces of debris fell all around him. He pressed on undeterred and rushed out the front door. He continued on his task at hand getting her away from the burning building. He laid her down by Tyson and then turned back to watch the building collapse in on itself. Ryan looked at the spot he had seen two figures disappear into and got up making his way towards the trees. As he entered the forest next to fire he began to hear voices.

The first voice sounded nasally and squeaky, "Yo, Al, did you get all the Pokémon?"

The second replied with a deep Chicagoan accent, "You know what Bundy, I think I missed one. Of course I got all the fucking Pokémon, you fucking dumbass. Why the fuck would I blow the whole god damn place up if I hadn't?

Ryan just gasped at the attitude and language of the second man. He couldn't believe how crude the man was. He was cut off in his thinking by the same man.

"You smell that boys. God I love a good explosion in the morning. The fresh ash that covers the ground, the burning wood and drywall, and most of all the smell of burning flesh. Hope that professor got what she deserved. God what an annoying little bitch she was."

Imitating in an annoying, whinny female voice he began to mock the professor, "NooooOO! Stop! Those are for the children that are coming today. PLEASSSSEEEE. Think of the children!"

The other men laughed at the performance. One stood out though not laughing. He looked more rugged than the rest. He was slim but fit, stood tall and lean. His face was dark with a gray five o'clock shadow. He looked annoyed at the rest. His lips held a tight thin line while his eyes were closed with a cross eyebrows. He then turned to what Ryan found to be Al.

"Quit you fooling around you idiots. God, you have just about enough intelligence to open your mouth when you want to eat, but certainly no more."

"Is that so Tom?" Al asked as he waltzed up to the thin figure. "I didn't see you in there scrambling to get the damn Pokémon or holding back the professor. What's your problem? We did all the work and you sat on your ass and watched."

"I'm going to need to go to the doctors after this. Your stupidity is surely spreading." Tom began to rub is forehead after this insult. Ryan didn't like these men but he was enjoying the insults this one was making at the expense of his partners. "Clearly you have forgotten who is in charge of this mission and what roles we are supposed to perform. Here's a quick recap for your peanut size brain. I make the plans for you to get the Pokémon and you go get said Pokémon."

"That's a pussy talking there; you ain't got the balls do sh…" Al was cut off by quick draw of a barrel forced to his forehead.

"If you have half the brain I give you credit for you would know to shut up right about now."

"Hey man take it easy." Al began to stutter, sweat was pouring down his face and his suit began to show perspiration leaking through. "I was only kidding about the pussy…" He was cut off by a quick click of the revolver. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell down screaming. A pool began to form on the ground under his waist. The man peed himself. Tom just smirked looking at the scene before returning his revolver to its proper holster. He then turned and walked away not making any eye contact to any of the other men. Some of them looked darkly on the scene while a few that were laughing with Al were now laughing at Al. Ryan couldn't help but grin from his spot behind the bushes where he was watching the scene. Suddenly a large object blocked his view of the scene. He shot back fearing that one of the men had seen him but found out the opposite. One of the men had put down a sac in front of the bushes and went to help Al up. The rest of their men began leaving following Tom.

Ryan looked at the bag in front of the bushes and noticed round bulges. He slowly reached inside of the bad and pulled out a pokéball to his surprise. Quickly deducing these were the Pokémon that then men had stolen he started pulling pokeballs out of the bag until none were left. Then he began to grab rocks and pine cones around him and filled the bag to the same weight it was before. Creeping along the ground, Ryan made his daring escape from the criminals. As soon as he was by the burning building he ran towards the professor and Tyson. Tyson was up and tending to the professor with Bagon by his side. The professor looked a little better but she was still coughing and most of her clothing looked singed.

"Tyson, move! We got to hide. Grab her other arm we got to move her into the woods."

"Why? What happened?"

"Doesn't matter! NOW MOVE!"

The boys picked up the professor and started moving her away from the clearing.

BANG!

A gunshot behind them and a tree ahead of them having a new hole blown through it made them stop.

"Hey fuck sticks, where do you think you're going."

Ryan turned back to see the man that had helped Al up was now pointing a pistol at them. Instantly their hands shot up to surrender. The professor instantly received two backhands to the face and collapsed backward without her support she had a second ago. Ryan and Tyson both spun around to see the professor land on poor, little Bagon who had tried to catch her but ended up getting smashed.

"Oh shit!" Ryan gasped as he and Tyson went to get the professor on the ground. Bagon was trying to crawl out from under her but was pinned under her butt. The man that had fired the arsenal was now just standing dumbfounded at how clumsy these kids were. He eyed the singed part of her pants that contained her behind. He shook his head and reminded himself why he was there.

"Hey quit fooling around, what were you doing running away from us?" He seemed to be pointing in the direction of Ryan. Ryan was too terrified to answer the man afraid of what he would do with the pistol in his hand. However he was interrupted before he could even say anything by Tyson.

"What do you want ugly?"

"Ugly? Who the hell you callin' ugly?"

"You! You look like you fell out of an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

"Ugly tree? The hell?"

"It's ok, you can't help it. Yo momma so ugly the pokedex thought she was a Muk. Guess I'll call you Grimmer then."

Tyson was spouting out so many insults to the man Ryan surely thought he would have been shot, but instead the man just stood there stupidly like his mind was trying to comprehend what was happening. While the man was still rapping his head around the insults Ryan leaned over to Tyson and told him to make a run for it while the man was distracted. He then turned and picked up a baseball size rock and threw it as hard as he could at the man. The man was either as dumb as the kids thought or was in too much shock to see it coming but was nailed right in the head with the rock. He reeled back in pain putting his hands to his face while dropping the gun on the ground.

"FUCK, god damn it, what is wrong with you kids?!"

Tyson had already taken off running thinking that Ryan was behind him but Ryan had a different agenda. Ryan instead sprinted and slid towards the gun on the ground. He knew they would be in trouble if they left the gun with the man so he had planned to turn the tables by disarming him and arming himself with the weapon. Ryan grabbed the gun and immediately pointed the gun towards the man.  
"Don't move!" Ryan shouted at the man. The man was still wavering around holding the goose bump on his forehead that had sense started bleeding. However he looked up through the pain and saw that his own barrel was pointed at him. With one still on his forehead he raised his other hand up surrendering.

"Oh look at this sight. God, am I glad that none of the other guys are here. So what's it going to be kiddy? Are you going to shoot me or let me go free?" The man began to walk towards the Ryan. Ryan pulled the trigger without hesitation, right at the ground in front of the man.

"Shit!" The man cursed, and then backed away from the spot. Ryan again pointed the gun at the man.

"I said don't move"

Ryan looked sternly at the man. He had never felt this way before. First he was scared but as soon as he had that gun in his hands his fear went away completely. He felt surer of himself, more confident. Like if having a gun in his hand was something he had been missing all of his life and now that he had it, it completed him. His face was cold and stern to the man but his eyes was almost gleeful at the situation he couldn't help it feeling in charge and holding the fate of this man's life within his own hands. Still pointing the gun at the man Ryan began closing the distance between the two of them.

"Why did you blow up the professor's lab?" Ryan decided to not mention the fact that he had the pokeballs stolen back from them because this man hadn't said anything about them the whole time of this confrontation.

"It's none of your business pipsqueak, now hand back over the…"

Ryan cut him off by cocking the gun.

"or not..."

"Again why did you blow up the lab? And for that matter who are you and those other men?"

"Fine you want to know who I am. I'm.."

BANG

Ryan fell backwards, shocked at the noise. He looked at the gun he had but realized it hadn't fired. He looked back up to see the man had fallen forward on to his face with a pool of blood coming out of his back. Ryan couldn't see any movement from the man. Ryan eyes widen as he realized that the man was dead. He then fainted from his ordeal watching the man die before him.

Warren looked down at the man he had just shot. He had been watching the entire time without Ryan or the man noticing him off in the distance and decided to take action before Ryan learned too much of the man and who he was affiliated with. He was also glad Ryan had fainted from the shock of seeing someone die in front of him. Warren didn't know how Ryan would have reacted knowing that he had shot this man.

True the man was not armed but Warren had seen him shoot plenty of people and Pokémon alike that were unarmed. If anything justice was served. But that wasn't the kind of man Warren was. He didn't care about justice, he didn't care about morals like a super hero or a regular good guy would. Warren was just pissed off. More than justice, Warren was spent on revenge, revenge of a childhood ruined by these men and their organization. He wanted revenge for his Pokémon who were injured and disabled because of that battle, revenge for his flightless Charizard and his blind Pikachu. But his desire for revenge has dulled now that Ryan and Tyson have started their journey. No, revenge isn't important anymore, he has to protect Ryan and Tyson. And that is why he had to shoot the man, to protect Ryan from learning the truth.

"Cough, cough"

Warren whirled around to see the professor lying against a rock. He ran over to help her up.

"Warren is that you?" She started off surprised and happy seeing the young man. But then she doubled over realizing who had shot the man dead. "You shot him?! Why would you shoot him?"

"I couldn't let him tell Ryan the truth. Ryan can't learn who those men work for."

The women lying on the ground looked at him carefully for a second, processing the information. She relaxed for a second and smiled before she slugged him in the face.

"You still didn't need to shoot him! God damn it Warren! You shot him right in front of your younger brother, he watched him die! Don't you ever think before shooting? Like, oh maybe for instance, you come out of the shadows for once and just talk to someone. If you didn't want him to tell him just come out and interrupt them. It didn't look like that guy wanted to tell Ryan in the first place."

"I'm sorry but I just can't risk it. Did you see how serious Ryan was? He even shot at the ground as warning and I don't think he's ever shot a gun in life before hand. He looked so determined it was scary. Scary like how my father used to look…." Warren caught himself looking down at her chest and was having a hard time following his train of thoughts. "Will you cover up your front? I think I can see some skin poking through."

Professor Fagus's eyes shot down to her front to see that lab coat was partially burnt and that her bra was torn and indeed one of her breasts was revealing a little too much. Her arms shot up and crossed in front of her breast making an attempt to cover up what she could but the damage was done. Her face immediately went red and her cheeks especially flushed.  
"You fucking pervert. Why do you always look at that stuff?"

"A duh, I'm a man. We got a six sense for that stuff. But I didn't need another sense to see the view in front of me. However, I'm sure my brothers were probably enjoying dragging your ass around." Warren said glancing back his unconscious brother. Maria froze with the thought of the boys seeing her bra and who knows what else.

"We probably should call 911 to make sure they got the fire department coming to put out the fire and to check on you and the boys."

"AANNNDDDD the police to arrest you for killing the man in front of your brother."

"You can call them if you want but I won't be going to jail, whether you like it or not."

"God I hate you sometimes."

"I know babe, let me know how Ryan is. Don't tell them it was me. I want to protect them from all of this."

"Great, you aren't even man enough to face them and see if they'll be okay."

Warren just smirked at her attempt. He tossed out a luxury ball, hopped on the back of the beast that came out, and flew off into the mountains.


	2. Choose Your Own Pokemon!

Chapter Two

Ryan came to a couple hours later. His body screamed with pain and was near to impossible to move. His eyes rolled around, looking around at his surroundings.

"He's awake, Ryan's awake!"

Ryan rolled his head towards the voice that had notified the others. His brother Tyson began to come into focus.

"Ryan, are you alright? Say something!"

"Screw off pipsqueak."

Ryan slowly got up on to his elbows. Tyson helped him till he was in a sitting position. One of the firemen came over to check on Ryan.

"Careful boy, you fainted and fell face-forward; your head is probably still pounding. Take it easy for the time being."

"Fine, but what happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"No I don't."

The firemen looked a little grimaced, but spoke anyway.

"There was an explosion at the lab. According to Professor Fagus, you came in and saved her before she was engulfed in flames and brought her out here. She said you laid her down by that pine tree over there and then walked away towards the west side of the lab. She couldn't see anything after you disappeared into the forest but heard some shouting and shots before she passed out. When she woke up she found you passed out and…. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I…I don't….."

Ryan then notice some emergency men carry what look like a black body bag away into an ambulance. He looked back at the fireman.

"We aren't saying anything at this point. Police are here looking for evidence and trying to figure out what happened. We just wanted to see if you knew anything that happ-"

The fire man was cut off by a Charmander and a Treecko pushing their way in to see Ryan. The Charmander jumped onto Ryan hugging him. Ryan looked confused and didn't know what this Pokémon was doing.

"Char! Charm Charmander?!"

"What's this Pokémon doing? Why is it hugging me?"

Everyone around him looked at each other with blank faces. Tyson spoke up.

"These Pokémon have been worried about you wondering if you would be alright. The Charmander seems to really like you though."

Ryan looked back down at the little lizard. She was beaming a big smile back at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her. Then he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Professor Fagus approaching, she hid under a blanket trying her best to cover herself up. He could see her pants were singed at the bottom and some burn marks on her ankles. Her skin was covered in soot but still looked pale from lack of sun light. Her blond hair was also covered in the grey ash but still flowed down to her shoulders in waves and her bangs came down the side of her face. Ryan stared at her figure in complete awe. He had never seen a woman so beautiful. Her plush lips broke his concentration.

"You know, that's one of the starter Pokémon I had pulled out for you guys to pick. If you want her go right ahead. She's kind, courageous, and faithful. I think she would be a perfect Pokémon for any trainer to have."

"That Treecko, next to you Tyson, is a good Pokémon too. He is confident in his abilities; however he was the runt of the litter and is very short for this reason."

Treecko's ears perked up at this and turned with a malicious frown. His eyes turned white with rage as he pointed at Professor Fagus and began yelling at her. Ryan scoffed looking at the Treecko and at his own little brother.

"Looks like he has little man syndrome too."

Tyson picked up Treecko and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Treecko, I'm short too and get made fun of all the time. Its ok, I'm sure we'll both grow up to be big, strong, and powerful.

The Treecko looked up at the boy, then winked with his right eye and flashed a grin. He brought his hands up and gave Tyson thumbs up.

"I think he's approved me. Treecko, do you want to be my partner?"

Treecko nodded and cheered. Tyson hugged the little Treecko. Ryan turned back towards the Charmander. She was smiling at her friend and his new master. Ryan's heart gave in. He knew he couldn't separate these two, but what was he complaining? This was a Charmander; he always had wanted one of his own.

"Well Charmander, do you want to join us and be my partner?"

Charmander turned as in shock for a second then beamed and even cried a little as she nodded her head and jumped at Ryan. Ryan smiled and hugged her. Bagon approached from the side of the firemen, his eyes looked a little hurt thinking he had just been replaced. He turned around and hung his head as he went past the firemen. Ryan saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Bagon, do you want to meet our new friend? "

Bagon turned around surprised. He hadn't been replaced after all. It was just new member of the team. A new friend. Bagon had actually never had any interaction with other Pokémon before now. It had always been Ryan and Tyson and their mother. He ran and jump into Ryan's arm crying for joy. He then turned to Charmander. She smiled at him sweetly and Bagon began to blush. He liked his new friend. Ryan noticed him blushing and began laughing.

"Looks like Bagon fell for her charm. You know what? Why don't we call her Charm?"

Charmander cheered at her new name with approval.

"Then it's settled, your name is now Charm."

Professor Fagus looked at boys full of joy and then began to wonder her eyes around looking for a certain blue pair. She couldn't see any sign of him. She sighed and began to remember last night's visit with him….

"BOOO!"

"AAAHHH!"  
Professor Fagus fell down after a burly man popped from behind her desk that she was walking to.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"Haha, hey Maria. Still jumpy as ever I see. Hey next fall do want to take a trip together or is this something you like to do alone?"

Maria got up from the floor to look at the person who had just given her an almost fatal heart attack. Her eyes were met with a course hand offering help. She looked up even further to see the hand lead into massive forearms and scarred biceps. The muscle disappeared into a white tank top but nothing was left for imagination. His chest was very well defined underneath, almost like marble sculpted into perfect pectorals and abdominal even with a huge scar leading down the middle of his chest. The white shirt was tucked into his jeans which were ragged and dirty, several holes appeared around his knees. Around his waist was a belt that held six pokeballs.

"You know my eyes are up here."

The professor flustered at herself for staring at every feature of his figure. She finally looked up into his eyes. His eyes were gorgeous; a deep blue that captured her into their glow. It was like electricity was flowing through them and capturing hers into a magnificent pull that would sweep her off her feet. Then she noticed the rest of the face; it was so rugged, untrimmed facial hair, leather like skin that was much tanned if not a little red, and a nasty scar that swept across his forehead to the side to his left temple. Everything on his face didn't match his beautiful eyes, but at the same time they completed each other. Oddly this man seemed very familiar to Maria, then she remembered he had called her by her name. Then it dawned on her who this man was.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?" …."Hmmp!"

Maria slugged him hard into his face, trying to tear down the wall she was just marveling a moment ago.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I haven't seen you in years and you show up like this scaring the crap out of me! I could have died of a heart attack! Don't you think I deserve a hug or something instead of that shit? AND…"

She was still spouting things out him while Warren stumbled up from the punch rubbing his cheek gingerly. He took one look at her still yelling at him and pointing a finger at his face and snorted. The professor stopped midsentence looking at him like he was crazy. She couldn't comprehend how stupid he was. This only led to him making another snort and snickering.

"Are you laughing at me now?"

He just burst from this. It was one of those moments when you're in so much trouble with someone and that you have no guilt from it and you notice how funny their faces are screaming at you. Well that's what happened to Warren. He couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"Stop it, damn it, stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

Again more laughing erupted from the man. He couldn't stop himself. This was too much for him. Then he heard giggles in front him and saw that she herself was beginning to laugh.

"I'm not supposed to laugh? But you're doing it to!"

"Shut up! I hate you sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Warren asked, "I thought you always hated me? When did that change _Professor Fagus_?"

"Don't call me that, that's my father's name. You make me feel like an old woman when you say that. You know I'm only a few months older than you."

Warren knew this fact very well, him and Professor Fagus, or as he knew her as Maria, were only a few months apart. She was right, Professor Fagus was her father, and he felt weird calling her that even though that is her title now. She actually only received the title professor after her father died in accident this past year. She was his leading aid and with his passing left her in charge of his research. It was pretty devastating for everyone, especially Maria. Warren knew she had always wanted to research Pokémon but getting her dad's job because he had passed on wasn't the way she had wanted to earn the job. However, she took the job and refused to let her father's research go to waste.

Warren glanced back up from his trail of thoughts to see the professor smirking at him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"How hot you look in just that lab coat with cleavage showing and bare legs sticking out from underneath." Warren joked, to which Maria looked down immediately and blushed. She usually didn't care to cover up everything because she's usually all alone and Warren was an unexpected guest. If she had known someone was coming, especially him, she would have worn pants and a shirt on underneath.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SICK PERVERT!"

"You can't call me a pervert when I'm just enjoying nature."

"There's no nature when you sneak into someone's home and invade their privacy you idiot. You could have at least called to warn me you were coming over."

"What? And miss this? Hell no, I'm never calling before coming over if this is the treat I get."

Maria's face was visibly annoyed with her unwelcomed guest. Warren just smirked at her the whole time. That is until she came up with her own smirk with matching eyes that could deceive her mother.

"How about you even up? You come unannounced and get a free show. I think I deserve something too, don't you?"

"Well, do you now?"

"Yes, I do"

"Umm, you know what? No."

"No!? You're just a big chicken. Do you feel insecure without a shirt on? Ain't man enough underneath?"

"Oh, yeah? Well I'm man enough to do this."

Warren swept Maria off her feet and carried her bridal style and forced his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. Maria was caught off guard but soon found her giving into the passion of the kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders bring him even closer and deeper into their kiss. She hated to admit it but she was so glad he finally had kissed her. Soon though he pulled his lips away leaving Maria lips abandoned.

"You know how long I've been waiting to do that?"

Maria tilted her head down and looked up at him with a smirk on her mouth and one eyebrow raised,  
"Probably since you saw me naked when I was thirteen."

Warren's face immediately went red with embarrassment. His cheeks were redder than roses while he adverted his eyes away from her. He had forgotten that she had caught him peeking into her window from a nearby tree when they were just turning teens. He just coughed at the memory and put her back down. He then turned around and began walking away.

"What you're just leaving now? You finally kiss me then walk away, some balls you have."

"I got plenty of balls; you just don't know when to shut up to stop your mouth from ruining something great."

He turned slightly around so she could see his smile and know he was half joking.

"Catch you later, _Professor Fagus_"

Warren was watching his brothers with a slight smile. He remembered the day he received his first Pokémon; how happy he was and how excited to start his own journey. Ryan and Tyson looked just the same way he did. He was curious however on the Pokémon Ryan had picked. Ryan knew he had picked a Charmander as his first Pokémon and was wondering if he did it to be the same or if he had an alternate purpose for choosing this little Charmander.

Bagon sure seemed upset about it at first but was made a U-turn on that decision. Tyson and Treecko play together as if they were old friends reunited. He did have to admit though that the Treecko seemed rather small compared to others he had seen.

He went to pull out his Salamance to fly to his next destination but decided against it. He then pulled out his oldest pokéball. Its crimson color faded just a tad, right where his fingers always gripped the ball before he threw it out. It didn't make it any less valuable to Warren just more distinguished. He playfully spun the ball on his pointer finger before tossing it. A black, fiery beast immerged from the ball. Its head roared as it neck swung back and forth. Its metal wings burst out with fire flinging from its tips. Its tail lashed around with the tip blazing with an inferno. All was done as if to make its grand entrance.

"Hey, show-off, there's no one here to impress."

Charizard whipped around looking for someone, just anyone that might have seen his awesome display of strength and power. However, no one was to be seen, well except Warren but he's not that interesting. Charizard hung his head in disappointment.

"Cheer up you loser, were going for a walk."

Charizard looked at him like he was crazy. He even flapped his wings in protest saying he'd rather fly, but Warren paid no attention to him and kept on walking. Charizard soon followed him down the path with curiosity as to why the hell they were walking. Soon, however, Charizard began to recognize the scenery. He was even able to make out a spot that he felt very dear to his heart.

"You recognize this place, don't you Charizard?"

Charizard huffed in acknowledgement.

"You remembered my little brothers, Ryan and Tyson, right? Well, they just got their own partners today…. Humph, Ryan even got a Charmander like you.

They continued walking down the path, Charizard's wings clanged with each step the lizard took, reminding Warren of their past confrontations.

"Charizard, we've got to make sure he doesn't find out about the boys starting their journey. If he does…, I just don't want to think about it."

Charizard eyes watched his trainer with deep understanding. He hated him as much as Warren did, if not more. He was the reason why Charizard wings were torn and he was left unable to fly. Even after getting metal wings implanted to old wings Charizard hasn't been able to fly the same since.

Both trainer and Pokémon shed a tear as they let the memories consume them as the sun set down over the mountain.

Ryan and Tyson set up camp a little outside of town last night after the police released them and the Professor gave them their own Pokedexes.

Tyson found it amusing talking to the computer program Dexter on the Pokedex by the campfire last night. He would ask all sorts of question, like what Treecko would evolve into, and what type are each of their Pokémon were. Ryan thought it was rather annoying until "Dexter" finally got an attitude with Tyson (or at least he imagined the program getting snappy with Tyson stating that "even amateur trainers can tell the difference between fire types and grass types". That was about ten o'clock last night when he finally gave up.

Ryan however laid out on his sleeping bag watching the stars for most of the night. His mind wondered about all sorts of things related to Pokémon. He imagined his first gym battle with Charm and Bagon. Shouting out orders and watching his Pokémon take heed of what he had to say and following each command without fail. He even imagined what symbol to hold up when he won the badge.

Peace sign? Nah, that's to lame. Maybe some gangster sign? No, that would just look stupid. Maybe just a simple thumb up would work, it's classy and cool. No one would think of him being stupid for doing a simple thumbs up. Yeah, that'll do. Ryan soon fell asleep with his decision.

The next morning he was woken up by something rolling on top of him and snoring. He thought it was Bagon until his pants started to heat up real fast. Ryan looked down to see Charm had rolled on top of him and that her tail had caught the sleeping bag on fire.

"AHHHHH Charm! Get off of me!"

Ryan scrambled out of the sleeping, sending Charm flying into Bagon. As he frantically started patting himself down, Tyson woke up and saw that his brother's ass was on fire. Thinking quickly he shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Bagon use headbutt! Treecko use pound!"

Both Pokémon sprang to action and slammed into Ryan's ass at the same time sending the poor boy flying down the mountain. Tyson and the Pokémon went over to the edge of the hill watching his brother tumble wildly down the hill. They could faintly here him yelling over the crashing of tree branches and bushes.

"GOD…."

"DAMNIT..."

"YOU…..."

Tyson just heard more crashing for a moment. Him and the Pokémon ran over to the edge before they saw the last of Ryan disappear into bushes.

"PIPSQUEAK!"

Ryan kept tumbling down the mountain, bouncing off trees and bushes and even the occasional rock until he went flying over an edge and belly flopped into the pond below. He slowly rose to the surface with throbbing pain in his stomach….and everywhere else in his body.

"Are you okay?!"

Ryan spun around to see a girl about his age looking at him confused. Her auburn hair was cut short with the ends curling out. Her eyes were a soft hazel and shimmered with the pools reflection in them. She had long slender legs that disappeared into tan short shorts. Her blue T-shirt revealed her slender pale arms which supported her toned body while she kicked her feet around in the pond.

The girl suddenly turned around blushing and said to Ryan "You should really cover yourself up when you first meet a lady."

Ryan looked at her baffled until he felt a cool breeze between his legs. He looked down to see his pants, and underwear for that matter, were not covering him to say the least. Instantly he dove back into the water to try to cover him up from this girl.

"I'm sorry! My Charmander caught my sleeping bag on fire and sequentially my pants. I'm so sorry, I'll just leave!"

Trying to cover everything he could with his skinny hands and arms Ryan walked out with his pride lost somewhere in the deep-end.

"Wait, hold on."

Ryan looked back to see the girl walking towards him trying to avoid eye contact. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pink towel.

"Here, cover yourself up so no one else has to see that."

"Gee, thanks"

Ryan took the towel and covered himself up.

"Wait, how can I give this back to you? Do you want to follow me back up to my camp so I can change and give this back to you?"

She took one look down at where her towel was and shook her head.

"Just keep it. I don't want it anymore."

She turned to leave and Ryan watched her as she gathered up are things and quickly walked towards the trail and was lost from sight.

_Weird girl, who does she think she is, a lady? A lady doesn't wonder around in the woods._

Ryan took another look down at his situation.

_Well I guess I'm not gentleman either. God I hope I never have to see her again. _

"Ok guys we have two options here, option one: we trudge down the mountain and look for the battered body of my brother. Or option two; we make breakfast! Now I'm not trying to sway your votes or anything but I am starving and I can make some freaking awesome bacon."

All three of the Pokémon took one look at the downside of the mountain and immediately walked towards Tyson ready to make breakfast.

They all started working on breakfast and as soon as it was all set to eat, Ryan trudged into camp with just a pink towel wrapped around his waist. He promptly gave all four of them a dirty look and continued on to his bag to put on some underwear and pants. He returned to eat with the rest of the group. They all ate in silence. The Pokémon exchanged looks between Tyson and Ryan expecting another fight to break out between the two. Charm felt guilty for catching her partner on fire and Bagon and Treecko felt badly for knocking him down the mountain. However, none of them had the courage to make a sound with the tense mood at hand. Ryan glared at Tyson as they ate, looks of betrayal played out on both of their faces. Finally one of them snapped.

"How dare you call me pipsqueak!"

"That's what you're angry about? "

"Hell yeah! I'm not small!"

"I had two Pokémon attack my ass, was sent flying down a mountain with first degree burns on my body. Then was sent off a cliff and belly flopped into freezing water. Then on top of that I had a girl staring at me naked when I got out. And you're pissed off about your height?"

"Well when you put it that way….yes, yes I am."

"You have nothing to be upset about! I could have called you something much worse if I wanted but I unfortunately was hurling down a mountain and forgot what my next insult would be. So just get over yourself and we can get back to being normal. "

They sat in silence for awhile longer while finishing their breakfast. Slowly they all got up and cleaned off their dishes and put them back in their packs. After that they picked up camp and got back on the trail to continue their journey.

"So you ran into a girl when you were nearly completely naked?" Tyson asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was pretty embarrassing. Not only were my pants and underwear burned to smithereens but the water was so cold I about froze trying to get out."

"Really? God that's so embarrassing for you!" Tyson laughed.

"It was. The girl was extremely pretty but kind of a snob."

"I can't imagine you made a good impression for her; however, she probably didn't even notice with how tiny you are. Did you get her name?"

"No, I was too stunned and awkward to ask and she looked really uncomfortable and just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But I did get her towel." Ryan held up his pink towel as a trophy.

"Way to be bro, a sympathy towel from a girl that didn't even tell you her name. Show that off to the guys at the bar."

"Shut up pipsqueak."

A pair of eyes followed the boys as they continued through the forest. They belonged to a tall thin man with ragged blue hair. His clothes seem to drape over his frame. His face was covered with a mask and a bandana over his face. His face was stern watching the boys, as if trying to figure something important about them.

"So what do you think Jellal? Are these the boss's kids?"

"Yeah I think so."

"So why aren't we jumping them? There is no way these twerps could stop us!"

"Keep your damn mouth shut. Do you want them to hear us?!"

'_Normally I would agree with him however one of these kids killed one of our men already. I know they're just kids but they are already as ferocious as their father.'_

"What?"

"I said shut up! Do you not know how to listen when someone is speaking to you?"

"Uhhh"

"God damn-it man! Just let me handle this."

Jellal continued to monitor the kids from the shadows with Richard following close behind.

Richard was a large man with a square chin and large cheeks. His hair was orange and seemed to flow like a lion's mane behind him. His brown eyes seemed full of glee, like a man always looking to win the lottery. However, unlike his counterpart, Richard was narrow minded and failed to observe the important details, especially when he had his eyes on the prize.

Jellal was still watching the boys with curiosity.

'_The younger one seems to be easy going and blissful about the world. The older one, however, looks too serious, even angry and annoyed. It doesn't appear to be towards his brother just in general, he looks that way. If I had to guess which one could have pulled the trigger on our men, it would be him. But how did he do it? Al isn't by any means a smart man but he's been around for a while and wouldn't have easily gone down to a kid, especially if the kid was unarmed and he was. So how did the kid do it? How did he get the gun away from Al?'_

"That's it I'm taking them out!"

"NO, Dick!"

Suddenly a rock flew through the leaves and branches and nailed Richard right between the eyes knocking him out cold. Jellal turned back soon enough to dodge a second rock flying by his head. He quickly flopped to the ground to pretend to be down just in case of a third rock. He looked through bushes on the ground to see the older brother looking in their direction with a rock grasped in his hands so tight he knuckles were going white. His face was crossed with rage and looked like he was ready to kill. The younger brother and the Pokémon all looked at him with concern.

"What was that! Did you hear something Ryan?"

"I thought I did, it sounded like two guys but I don't hear them anymore. Let's get out of here while we still can. Charm. Bagon. Get in your pokeballs. You too Treecko. Let's not give them any reasons to catch up to us."

Jellal watched the kids withdraw their Pokémon and retreat further into the forest. He would have gone after them but he had to tend to Richard's head wound.

'_I was correct in being cautious with that kid. He knocked Dick out with a single rock that was no bigger than a pokéball and almost took out my head right after. This kid is no one to be trifled with.'_

Leaves crunched under several heavy foot steps behind Jellal as he was thinking about Ryan. He whirled around to see a black dragon with metal wings inches away from his face glaring at him. Jellal feared for his life when suddenly the beast picked him and hugged him.

"What the hell?"

"Jellal!"

Jellal looked over the dragon's shoulder to a burly man similar to the boys that just about killed him a moment ago.

"Warren? Is that you? What are you doing here? And can you get him to stop hugging me? I can't breathe."

"Yo Squirt, stop squeezing the man. He's a ragdoll as he is, don't need to crush him."

Squirt let go of the man and dropped him to the ground but continued to look at him eagerly.

"I still don't understand why you call him Squirt. A. He's freaking enormous. B. He's a dragon, not a little turtle or squirrel or some other small creature."

"You don't remember the first time we battled? I called out Squirt and you thought I was bringing out the water Pokémon Squirtle so you sent out your grass Pokémon Chikorita and instead came out my Charmeleon raging with fire. It was an ingenious way to fool my opponents into bringing a Pokémon that was weak against Squirt. Besides he was kind of small when I got him so it seemed fitting at the time."

"Either way it's a messed up name for a Pokémon of his caliber."

"Hey what happened to your friend here?"

Jellal glanced over at Richard whom was starting to come to rubbing his head where a nasty goose egg forming in the middle of his forehead.

"He opened his big fat mouth when I told him not to. Your brother almost got me too. Hell of an arm he has on him."

Warren's expression changed almost instantly. His cool and kind demeanor altered to tense and irritated. Warren stared down at Jellal making the hair on the back of Jellal's neck stand on it end. Out of the corner of his eye he could see "Squirt" also glowering at him in.

"Makes me wonder why you were following him Jellal, did _he_ send you to follow my brothers?"

"I was told to find out who killed Al and from the evidence I gathered I'm pretty sure it was your brother."

"It was me. I killed Al, and I will not hesitate to kill you too if you force my hand."

"You? How?"

"The bullet hole through his fucking head wasn't evident enough for you mister detective?"

"Why then? You never killed anyone before. Why would kill Al?"

"I had to protect them. My brothers. They just started their journey. It's supposed to be the happiest time of their lives and I wasn't going to let them find out the truth that would ruin everything for them."

"Well you might want to talk with one of your brothers, he got an explosive instinct to kill that might get himself or the other one killed."

"Don't you worry. Instead you should figure out what you're going to tell your boss. You know as well as I do that he's not going to be happy about the news of who actually killed one of his workers. And you!"

Warren pointed directly at Richard, who was just looking on up until that point. He was shock at terrified as the attention was brought upon him. With a flick of his finger's Warren's Charizard picked up Richard by the shirt and held him high above the ground.

"If I ever hear you yell out 'I'm taking them out!' while pointing at my brothers you'll be praying that a thousand of those rocks will be the only thing that's coming at you."

With another flick of Warren's fingers Squirt threw the man through a tree. They both turned and began walking in the direction the boys took off.

"Don't worry Warren, I still consider you my friend I'll never do anything to your brothers. I'll think of something to tell him."

A slight grin formed on Warren's face, happy to know he still had a few friends in this world. With a flick of wrist, he made a peace sign on his fingers without ever turning around.

"Thanks Jellal."


End file.
